Skulduggery Pleasant: Death Circle
by LythiaHarpen
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie have several dangerous new opponents. The same as always, right? Except they also have another problem - one they never forsaw. Valduggery.
1. At His Throat

1

At his throat

_The sky was as dark as his heart. _

_Murlox Grimm stood under the eaves, on a platform of an old railway station. He checked the watch on his wrist, which was as expensive and elegant as the rest of him. He was not a man to be trifled with, and his accomplice was late._

"_You were looking for me?" Grimm turned. The lady walking up to him was tall, with long, flowing, dark brown hair. Her eyes glittered in the light of the mon, which hung low and pale in the night sky. _

"_You're late."_

"_It couldn't be helped."_

_Grimm avoided her gaze. "The sands of time are shifting. Minutes are precious."_

"_Not for some of us. My target for example. Ten years, he was been in hiding, and ten years he had eluded me."_

"_The Sanctuary would surely have the information on his location. But they have brought the skeleton back in."_

"_Skulduggery Pleasant? I thought I'd seen the last of him."_

"_He's had a rough time as of late; a little more torture wouldn't go amiss."_

"_Do you know where the item I seek is?"_

"_The new Grand Mage has returned it to its former home."_

"_Then let us find out where that is."_

_Grimm looked troubled. "But you are a wanted fugitive, Skella. Do you want to risk is?"_

_Skella Voss smiled. Her eyes seemed to grow brighter. "I would. I have been thirsty for revenge for far too long."_

"_The new Grand Mage Is both powerful and influential. You would have a hard time getting past her and her council."_

_Grimm suddenly gasped as something with a vice-like grip closed around his throat, blocking his airway. He looked down and saw it was a hand of hinged gold. It was Skella's hand, He ran his eyes over her features, which were now gold also, and coughed as she threw him down. _

"_I will not let someone like you stand in the way of my dreams," Skella said, in a voice made hoarse and menacing by that gold. But as Grimm watched the metal melted off her features, retreating to her right hand. A gold ring in the shape of a gecko surrounded one of her cruel white fingers, and this was where the last patch of gold disappeared._

_Grimm massaged his throat. "I was just making a point."_

"_There is no need to make points. I will succeed, Murlox. That is all there is to it."_


	2. A Handsome Skeleton

2

A Handsome Skeleton

Valkyrie Cain ducked under several flying daggers, cursed Skulduggery, and dove to avoid another volley. She rolled and came up, watching Tanith Low dart forward, sword flashing. There was the familiar sound of bones cracking and she heard Ghastly Bespoke give a curse.

Fletcher Renn helped her to her feet, a panicked look plastered all over his handsome face. "The vampires have shucked their skins."

Valkyrie felt her heart start drumming a fast beat in her chest. She had her powers, but she was vulnerable: though she was wearing her trusty black coat, her jeans were normal and her band t-shirt was ordinary. Valkyrie yanked the coat closed and zipped it up almost to her throat before Billy Corgan's face got ripped. There was nothing to do about her jeans, and they were already torn at the knees and stained with blood anyway.

"Come on." They teleported to the roof of the building nearby and watched the scene. Ghastly and Tanith, supported by China, struggled with the half dozen vampires that they had been told to arrest.

"We can't leave them," Valkyrie gasped, clutching Fletcher's arm.

"I know. Where the hell is Skulduggery?"

Valkyrie scanned the surrounding roads. "There."

A gorgeous black car was currently speeding down the side street towards them. Valkyrie watched a dark figure in a hat jam the brakes and leap out of the vehicle. Bangs emanated from somewhere near his right hand. Several vampires screeched.

"He's got his revolver, but they still need back-up," Valkyrie whispered urgently. "Let's go."

Fletcher nodded, reached out for her hand and they teleported.

"Valkyrie!" A familiar velvet voice shouted Valkyrie's name as they appeared beside the skirmish. A growling but dizzy vampire rushed her. Valkyrie, eyes smouldering, pushed at the air and sent it flying into the red brick wall nearby. She looked around to return the call. A skeleton fired his gun and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her aside.

Skulduggery Pleasant gripped her shoulders, skull tilted to the side in obvious concern. "Are you all right? How many vampires?"

"Six," Valkyrie replied. "But there were originally nine. It's all good, though. A squad of Cleavers are about ten seconds away." She paused as said squad of Cleavers trooped past, scythes at the ready. "But enough. What about the façade? Does it work?"

Skulduggery sighed at her obvious excitement. "After we have these vampires sorted out."

That was when the last vampire was dispatched by a grey blur that was meant to be a Cleaver. Valkyrie looked over at Skulduggery, eyebrows raised. He sighed again.

"I meant back at Cemetery Road."

"But here's fine. Show me here."

"I will not, for everyone's personal safety. I don't want anybody having a swooning fit and hurting themselves."

"Even your subtle concern is egotistical."

"Yeah, but I get away with it."

This time it was Valkyrie that sighed irritably. "Fine."

Skulduggery tilted his head and Valkyrie could hear the smile in his voice. "You have dirt in your hair."

"The dirt is aesthetically pleasing, part of my elaborate scheme to look wild."

"Really?"

"No." Valkyrie furiously beat the dirt out of her hair, and grimaced when her hand ran over a cut on her scalp. Skulduggery tilted his head again, this time in concern.

"Want to get that checked out?"

"Kenspeckle can wait. I want to see your awesome new face first!"

Skulduggery laughed, then stopped and turned as a Cleaver approached them. Both Valkyrie and Skulduggery hesitated.  
"Are they all good without us?" Skulduggery asked.

Then Cleaver nodded. With that, Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's hand and ran for the Bentley.


End file.
